


I Feel Like I Already Know You

by fightingtherobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtherobots/pseuds/fightingtherobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au where Castiel seems to already know Dean although the two have never met before. Or so Dean swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like I Already Know You

“I feel like I already know you.”

“Well, you don’t,” Dean huffed. “I’m new in town, it’s my first day here, and I’ve never seen you before. You must be thinking of someone else.”

The weird kid with the big blue eyes and dark hair sat behind Dean in homeroom on his first day. He had leaned forward in his seat to speak, but now he leaned back as the teacher walked in.

“I’m not,” he muttered.

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

It figures they were assigned seats next to each other in English.

“Well, I don’t know you.” That was a lie; Dean felt like he had already seen this guy’s face a thousand times over. “I’m Dean.”

He extended his hand. The other boy took it. Both would deny the jolt they felt at the contact.

“I’m Castiel.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Cas.”

 

“I feel like—”

“You already know me. Yeah, I know.” Dean took a bite out of his burger.

Castiel had been sitting alone at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. Dean sat with him because he was the only familiar one in the whole room. Not the freaky, deja vu kind of familiar, but that kind that came from having a class with the guy.

“So do you always sit alone?” Dean asked. It might not have been the most polite question, but he was wondering.

“Yes,” Castiel answered simply. He took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Why?” Dean was encouraged by Castiel’s openness.

“I don’t really know anyone else.”

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

The phrase was whispered into the wind as it whipped into Castiel’s face. Driving with the windows down had been Dean’s idea. His rationale was that it was such a nice day that it would be a waste of a drive not to. The ride home was also Dean’s idea. He told Castiel that it was because he was so nice to him today. The rationale he didn’t tell Cas was that he was wondering if he would be familiar with the car too.

He was, though apparently the Impala wasn’t as familiar as Dean.

“Maybe because it was my dad’s,” he had said.

“No, she’s a part of you,” Cas said before getting in the passenger side.

Dean hadn’t told anyone that he referred to the Impala as a “she.”

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

The phrase had become a refrain for their quiet times together. It was currently those few silent seconds between tracks of Dean’s favorite songs.

“I feel like I’ve known you for a hundred years,” Dean responded easily. He was staring at the ceiling, but he glanced over at his friend.

Early in their friendship, Dean had made a game of the oft-repeated phrase. Now, it was a habit between the two to tell the other how long they’ve known each other.

“I feel like I’ve known you since the beginning of time, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

Never before had the confession sounded so desolate. It was a last hope, a final straw to grasp.

Dean couldn’t be mad at Castiel for this; Castiel just knew it. Just as he already knew Dean, though he could never say how, he knew this moment wouldn’t end like he feared it would. But he feared regardless, the threat of losing Dean because he’d said too much.

His fingers were cold, and Castiel wished he’d worn gloves.

“Do you…” Dean breath was visible in the cold. “You don’t honestly think of me that way, do you?”

Castiel could only nod.

“But…”

“Do you feel the same, Dean?”

Confessing you love your best friend is difficult, regardless of how many thousands of years you feel you’ve known them or how much you sense this same event has taken place before.

“Of course I do. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, how couldn’t I?”

No matter how many thousands of years they’ve known each other or how much of a sense they had that this same event had taken place before, it didn’t lessen the moment of their kiss.

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

The words didn’t mean the same thing as the first time they were uttered. Now, it was a private ‘I love you.’

“I feel like I already know you, too.”

 

“I feel like I already know you.

“I feel like I already know every inch of your skin, Cas, but god damn… You’re incredible. Beautiful. Even if I already know you… Even if I’ve known you for a thousand years and a will know you for a thousand more, I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.”

Castiel reached up and rested his hand on Dean’s bare shoulder. The skin briefly burned hot under his hand but when he lifted his palm, it was just the slightly freckled skin of Dean’s shoulder. He didn’t leave a handprint there, though something told him he might have.

He’d had his hand there before. Dean kissed his hipbone, pulling Castiel from his thoughts with a smile.

Dean had put his lips there before, but Castiel allowed himself to think of it as a first time.

 

“I feel like I already know you.”

The words were quietly tossed out into the night air. They were feeling nostalgic for things that had never happened to them as they gazed at the stars from the hood of the Impala.

“I feel like I’ve been to Hell.” Dean did not mean this metaphorically. “I feel like I’ve been to Heaven.”

“And I’ve suffered both with you.” He offered his hand. The other boy took it. Neither could deny the subtle jolt they felt when they touched, but they were used to it by now.

“I feel like we’ve known each other since the beginning of time.” The stars above their heads were very beautiful, but Dean closed his eyes.

“I feel like, somehow, we just met for the first time.”

They were both still seventeen, but at the same time they had known each other for a thousand years. Since the beginning of time. And they would know each other for a thousand more years- another eternity more.

 

“I feel like we’ve met before.”

“I’ve never seen you before in my life, dude.”


End file.
